


It's Really Simple

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Hermione open the door to leave the Room of Requirement? Luna knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Simple

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/SeptemberModsChoiceC1.png.html)

“It’s past curfew and this room is off limits. What are you doing in here?” Hermione demanded.

“Waiting for you,” Luna answered simply. 

“I’ll have to deduct House points!” Hermione threatened, changing the subject.

“Please don’t… Stay.” 

Luna’s voice was innocent, but when she licked her lips, memories of her talented tongue seared Hermione’s privates.

“No, Luna, I told you: I like boys now!” 

“I know, and they like you, too… just like I do.” 

Luna reached out, and Hermione backed up, her bum hitting the doorknob. 

Luna drew closer still. Her scent, freshly picked wildflowers, was stealing Hermione’s breath away. 

She gasped, “Luna, we shouldn’t… be here.”

Luna smiled whimsically. “It’s true; none of us should really be here. We’re all little miracles… especially you, Hermione.”

Mesmerized by the girl’s hypnotic blue stare, Hermione melted as wispy golden hair tickled her face and soft, delicate lips brushed against her own. 

Not again! She couldn’t…

“No!” she managed, forcing Luna back. 

Turning, she tried the door. It was locked. So she steadied her wand hand to exit the Room of Requirement. 

“Alohomora!” 

Hermione groaned. “Why won’t ‘Alohamora’ open this door?” 

“It’s really simple, Hermione; you have to want to leave…”


End file.
